Blog użytkownika:Onyksa/Wataha Czarnej Pełni
Hej! To będzie zwykłe opko o (nie)normalnej dziewczynie i jej (naprawdę dziwnym) życiu. Od razu informuję, że każdy tutaj będzie potrafił zamieniać się w wilka, mimo iż będzie np. demonem. Do tego opka będę przyjmować Wasze zgłoszenia. Tylko od razu mówię, że npół-smoki przyjmuję tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach (np. zwycięzca konkursu). thumb|400px||Śliczna okładka od Myss ^^ Użytkownicy: ' ' Onyksa Imię: Sophie ''' '''Wiek: 15 lat Gatunek: pół-smok Wygląd: nosi fioletową bluzkę z rękawami do łokci. Ma granatowe legginsy i wysokie skórzane buty. Posiada długie, ciemny blond włosy i zielone oczy. Broń: łuk, miecz, własne pięści. Charakter: zazwyczaj jest miła i pomocna. Czasem zdarza się jej jednak być bardzo tajemniczą i zamkniętą w sobie. Lubi się bić. Umiejętności: doskonała hackerka. Potrafi zamieniać się w białego wilka i smoka. Ćwiczy sztuki walki. Posiada zdolności magiczne i ćwiczy sztuki walki. Sky0001 Imię: Sky Williams Lat: 15 ''' '''Wygląd: Ma czarne włosy do bioder z czerwonymi końcówkami, duże niebieskie oczy, czarne leginsy z wysokim stanem, biała bluzka na ramiączka, jasno niebieska katana. Ma ona ogon. Gdy wchodzi w postać demona jej ciało płonie czysto czerwonym ogniem. Pod postacią wilka ma ona czarny kolor futra. Gatunek: Demon który może przybrać postać zwierzęta ' '''Broń: Katana, własne pięści. ' 'Charakter: Jest ona miła, zabawna, często dostaje głupawki, nie bierze dużo rzeczy na poważnie, lubi pomagać i się bić. Jest szczera do bólu, zboczona (jak ja XD) ' '''Umiejętności: bardzo silna i szybka w walce. Szybko się uczy, potrafi długo biegać wcale się nie męcząc. Myszka15 Imię: Lili Wiek: 15 lat Gatunek: kotołak. Wygląd: Jako człowiek ma srebrzyste włosy, błękitne oczy (jako wilk też), błękitną bluze, białą bluzke i niebieskii dres. Jako wilk ma srebrzystą sierść. Jako kot posiada również srebrzystą sierść oraz białe skrzydła. Broń: srebrny miecz z wprawionym szafirem. Charakter: E'nergiczna i nieufna, samotniczka. Nie da sobą pomiatać, nikogo się nie słucha.' Umiejętności: Strzelanie z łuku, walka mieczem. Tajemniczy Jeździec Imię: Kasia ''' '''Wiek: 15 Gatunek: Człowiek Wygląd: Długie brązowe włosy, zielone oczy, szorty moro i beżowa koszula (rękawy wywinięte do łokcia) i oczywiście ukochane glany <3 Broń: Pięści, stopy, kolana, łokcie... ogólnie całe ciało... po za tym.. czasem łuk Charakter: Zazwyczaj spokojna, czasem wyzywająca, agresywna, jeśli ktoś mnie na prawdę zdenerwuje... a dla bliższych przyjaciół miła i ciepła. Niekiedy sarkastyczna. Inteligentna. Jeśli obierze jakiś cel, nie podda się. Umiejętności: Walka wręcz, sprawność umysłu, dobrze rysuje, dobra gra aktorska. Rozdział 1. Sophie siedziała w ławce. Trwała akurat lekcja historii. Pan Krokus wyjątkowo jej nie lubił. Na każdej lekcji nie dawał jej spokoju. -W którym roku odbył się chrzest Polski?- burknął. -966. Zasypał ją pytaniami. W którym roku co, kto i kiedy... Ale dziewczyna miała taką przewagę, że potrafiła czytać w myślach. Słabo rozwinęła tę umiejętność, ale taki poziom jej wystarczył. Parę minut później do klasy weszła pani dyrektor z jakąś dziewczyną. -Moi drodzy, oto Sky Williams. Przywitaliśmy nową. Kiedy Krokus mierzył ją wzrokiem, miała wrażenie, jakby Sky nagle zaświeciły się oczy. Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Po skończonych lekcjach Sophie skierowała się do domu. Mieszkała daleko, ale smocze skrzydła bardzo skracały jej drogę. A, nie wspomniałam, że była pół-smokiem. Dziewczyna właśnie miała się zamienić w smoka, gdy coś usłyszała. Zza robu wyszli jacyś dwaj wielcy kolesie. -Wyskakuj z forsy- wyszczerzył się jeden. -O, tak mi przykro... Jedyne, co wam mogę dać, to w zęby!- powiedziała, kopiąc jednego porządnie. Drugi rzucił się za nią w pościg. Ślepy zaułek. Ale... Dziewczyny nigdzie nie było widać! Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy dostał w brzuch. Ale nikogo nie było! Niewidzialna dziewczyna patrzyła z uśmiechem, jak chłopak ucieka przerażony. Po chwili znów można ją było zobaczyć. Nagle obok niej stanął ktoś jeszcze. Sky! -Kim ty właściwie jesteś, co?-spytała podejrzliwie. -Nie twoja sprawa- właśnie zbierała się do ucieczki. -A właśnie. że moja. W tym momencie Sky zrobiła coś dziwnego. Chwilę później stała przed Sophie z ogonem. Posłała jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. -A ty? Kim jesteś? -Ech...- blondynka stanęłą przed nią jako duży, błękitny smok. -I na to czekałem.- Zawiało chłodem. Z cienia wyłonił się...Krokus!- Bo widziecie, Stara Magia się uaktywnia. A wy jesteście jej źródłem. -Nauczyciel historii szaleńcem?! To wiedziałam, ale bez przesady... -Ach. Zapomniałem wspomnieć. Kojarzysz może Korkorusa?- uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Sky wyciągnęła katanę. Słyszała o tym człowieku. Dla demonów był on tym bardziej groźny, że posiadały w sobie dużo więcej magii niż większość magicznych stworzeń. Ona... Pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę się bała. Lapiz (bo tak czasem nazywano Sophie) cofnęła się przerażona. Przed nią stał najgroźniejszy mag wszechczasów. Ktoś, kto łapał magiczne istoty by odebrać im moc. Ktoś, kto zabił jej rodziców. Rozdział 2. Sophie złapała Sky w szpony i poleciała tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Wleciała błyskawicznie do swojego domu. Mag nie spieszył się. I tak je złapie. Dziewczyny wpadły do domu pół-smoczycy i weszły do salonu. Sophie zamineiła się w człowieka i poszła zgarnąć ze sobą najważniejsze rzeczy. Na stole stały żelki. Sky rzyciła się na nie, jakby nic nie jadła od tygodnia. Odwróciła się do Sophie z napchanymi policzkami. -Wyglądasz jak chomik-zachichotała blondynka.-I właśnie wyżerasz mi tajne przejście. Sky wytrzeszczyła oczy. Przełknęła żelki powoli, po czym zrobiła niewinną minę. Sophie przesuwała miskę po stole. Tak, jakby rysowała nią trójkąt. Po chwili coś zadudniło i jedna ze ścian przesunęła się. Za nią znajdował się ciemny korytarz. -E... Ale ja nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać... I czy tam czegoś nie ma...-zaczęła Sky. -Zżarłaś żelki, które równie dobrze mogły być zatrute, więc raczej nie powinnaś mieć wątpliwości. Weszły w korytarz. Po kilku minutach marszu wyszły z tunelu. Były w samym sercu lasu. -Tu będziemy bezpieczne. Przez pewien czas. W tym momencie obok niej świsnęła strzała. Spojrzały się w górę. Na drzewie siedziała dziewczyna ze srebrnymi włosami. W ręce trzymała łuk wycelowany prosto w nie. -Albo jednak nie... Wiejemy!- krzyknęła. Rozdział 3. Nie zdążyły uciec. Strzała trafiła Sky prosto w brzuch. Czarnowłosa pociągnęła za strzałę, ale ta ani rusz. -Cholera, zaklinowała się. Szarpnęła mocniej. Nic. Rozwścieczona zaczęła ją szarpać jakby nie tkwiła w jej brzuchu. Nagtle zaczęła płonąć czerwonm ogniem. Ogon jej zniknął. Strzała w jednym momencie zwęgliła się. Rany nie było. -No. To trochę łaskotało. Nieznajoma wytrzeszczyła oczy. Otworzyła buzię tak szeroko, że już bardziej chyba nie mogła. -Demon...- warknęła.- No nareszcie. -Łowczyni demonów? A już myślałam, że będę się dziś nudzić...- uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Sky. Była już noc. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła gapiącej się na nie dziewczyny. Śmiertelniczka. -Cz- czym w-wy jesteście?-zapytała drżącym głosem. Nie dostała odpowiedzi, bo ziemia pokryła się szronem. Na niebie pojawił się księżyc. Ale nie był normalny. Był czarny. Tego dnia wypadała Czarna pełnia. Nagle między drzewami pojawiły się świecące wilki. Nie... Dusze wilków. Cztery z nich skoczyły na dziewczyny. Ale po zetknięciu z nimi znikały. Tylko Sophie wiedziała, co się teraz stało. Zabłysnęła białym światłem. Zaczęła się zmieniać. Po paru sekundach miała śnieżnobiałą sierść. Zamieniła się w wilka. Rozdział 4. Reszta gapiła się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. -Co się stało?! Czekam na wyjaśnienie!- powiedziała Kasia. Sophie wyczytała jej imię z jej myśli. -Tak w skrócie? Jesteśmy wszystkie magicznymi stworzeniami i ty też nie jesteś już normalna.- Podsumowała Sky. -Ale jak to?! -No tak to. Przyjęłaś duszę wilka. I to nie byle jakiego. -Udowodnij to. -Pomyśl sobie, że chcesz buć wilkiem. Kasia niepewnie zamknęła oczy. Pomyślała o wilkach. Skupiła się tylko na nich. Chwilę później oglądała z niedowierzaniem swój brązowy ogon. -No widzisz?- zaśmiała się Sky. -To nie było śmieszne... Lili jako jedyna nie chciała się zmieniać w wilka. -Wiecie... Koty nie lubią psów... A wilki to psy... -Wcale nie! -...A ja jestem kotołakiem. Więc się NIE BĘDĘ ZMIENIAĆ! Coś wyklikam dziś ._. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho. Wiedzieli, że czarnoksiężnik i tak ich złapie. Nagle Sophie wyprostowała się. -Ma ktoś może laptop przy sobie? Kasia niepewnie wyciągnęła małego laptopa z plecaka. Pół-smoczyca otwoerzyła go in zaczęła uderzać w nie w niewiarygodnym tempie. Po chwili pokazała im efekt swojej pracy. -E... Mapa? -Ja nie mogę... Właśnie włamałam się do satelity i namierzyłam telefon Korkorusa! Nadal ma go przy sobie. Teraz znamy jego położenie. -WŁAMAŁAŚ SIĘ DO SATELITY?! Tak się wogóle da? -Pf... Oczywiście, że tak. Ej! On jest ledwie kilometr od nas! Zwijamy się! W oddali usłyszeli wrzaski. Zaczęli biec przed siebie, byle tylko uciec. Jeeej, next, cieszmy się, bla, bla, bla. -No szybciej, szybciej!- poganiała ich z góry Sophie. -Tobie to łatwo mówić, bo masz skrzydła!- prychnęła Lili. -To zamień się w wilka. Będziesz szybciej biegła. Chyba, że jesteś kanapowcem!- odgryzła się Sky, przyśpieszając. -COŚ. TY. WŁAŚNIE. POWIEDZIAŁA?!- ryknęła Lili, rzucając się w pogoń ze demonem. (reszta zaraz) -Kanapowiec! Kanapowiec!- darła się dalej Sky. -Czekajcie!- wydyszała Kasia. Przemiana w wilka nie wyszła jej tym razem, więc była sporo z tyłu. Ziemia trzęsła się pod wielkimi stopami Czterorękich. Sophie krążąca w powietrzu widziała ich już całkiem dobrze. -Dziewczyny! Wskakujcie na mnie, bo nigdy nie uciekniemy! Kiedy wszystkie na nią wlazły, smoczyca odbiła się od ziemi. Przez krótką chwilę spadała, ale jednak udało jej się z trudem wznieść wyżej. -Schudnijcie trochę! - jęknęła, uginając się pod ich ciężarem. - Albo wywalać wszystko, czego nie potrzebujecie! Sky spojrzała z rezygnacją do (chyba) swojego plecaka, który przed chwilą pojawił się z nikąd. Wyrzuciła z tamtąd czajnik. W jego miejsce poszła jeszcze nabijana ćwiekami maczuga, topór, kilka cegieł i spora deska. -Kobieto, jak ty to wszystko zmieściłaś? - wytrzeszczyła oczy Kasia. -Nie wiem. Jeśli pamiętam dobrze, to jakieś sto czy dwieście lat temu rzuciłam na niego zaklęcie... Tym razem spotkała się z dziwnym spojrzeniem Lili. -No co?Nigdynie wiadomo, na co się przyda. -Mi wystarczy sztylet i odrobina wody i jedzenia. Nie wiem, po co ty maczugę brałaś. -A, to chyba mój dziadek mi spakował. -Ty masz dziadka...? - Lili popatrzyła niepewnie na demona. -Mam, oj, mam! Siedzi sobie w piekle i jak go znam, to siedzi w jakimś SPA w lawie. Rozmowa ciągnęła się jeszcze dłuuugie godziny. I w tym czasie zdążyły dolecieć nad sporą górę. Wydawała się odpowiednim miejscem, więc tam też zrobiły postój. OGŁASZAM KONKURS NA OKŁADKĘ TEGO OPOWIADANIA!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania